Purrami of Darynia
by Mai Shiranui1
Summary: M:TG crossover with a certain anime >^.^


Purrami sat facing the village, lounging amongst the canopy of the Darynian forest. The surrounding trees hummed with the intense prattling of squirrels and Oak Gnomes. A frisky breeze frolicked through her hair and a sweet purr of contentment reverbated in the air. A Darynian Icekite floated gracefully in the air, as best a dragon could; emitting ice and fire, creating a splendor of frozen flame in the air. The droplets settled on Purrami's black fur. A smile carved into her face as she watched a small Oak Gnome build a copper wall as a small barrier around his haphazard dominion. The village below bursted with radiant energy as the Yearly Dawn, better known as the Vernal Equinox, festival approached. Purrami's youthful ears twitched as her sapphire eyes fixated on the hasty flight of jeweled birds around the Icekite, shaking off fiery dew from their wings. She rose eighteen hands high and leaned against the bark, tensing lightly while drawing her weapon, the Kespar. The ridged edge of it reflected dully against the bright twinkle of her twin fangs as her tail twitched. Her emerald armor glinted a touch of sunlight then collapsed into the tree branches. Stillness enveloped her body as the frenzied village still bustled with energy below. She had caught a glimpse of the Darynian's major enemy, the Comskuremdason Forces. Noticing one scaled body slithering behind an insect-like being and hundreds of ominous olive shadows about ten hands (twenty feet) from her. Cremdian hordes, the barbarians from the mountains, followed Skurullaan goblins and two Comrudorian overlords. As they halted, Purrami noticed the Samorian hordes in the air hovering on one of the most fearsome dragons in Darynian history, Draconian hellkites. Two twinkles in front of all the congregation revealed two Icedon sorcerers radiating with Phyrexian magic. After everyone had caught up, the forces of the Comskuremdason Alliance pressed forward towards her village. Purrami began hopping from branch to branch growling loudly in her native tongue to no avail; the villagers still rushed around, occupied with holiday preparations. As a dart from a Goblin blowpipe hit her back, all she could do was watch the slaughter of her kind as consciousness faded. The cries of agony faded until only the treetops could be heard swaying gently in the breeze.  
  
Ten years ago she awoke to a red village and an Icedon sorcerer laughing over her. As the captured princess of the Darynian tribe, she was nothing more than a prize to him. She heard a slight rustle behind her and felt her binds go limp. A gigantic explosion near the edge of the village distracted the sorcerer enough for her to flee. She bounded into the Cubtark woods and noticed a few Viashinos that had inhabited the bloodied village. Within the misty void of the Cubtarkian woods, her rage seeded itself in her once calm heart and she avowed to herself that she alone would destroy the entire Comskuremdason empire.  
  
Ten years later from her disappearance, she emerged onto her old villages remains, now inhabited by Cubtarkian Cat Warriors - the Redtail tribe. These particular cat warriors were known allies to the Comskuremdason cause, not by will, but by force. Phyrexians would spread a horrible disease throughout the camp if the Redtails did not sacrifice a powerstone each month to the cause. Cubtarkian faeries told all indeed. Everything that had happened in the last ten years the faeries whom befriended her, reported what happened daily in the Darynian/Cubtarkian forests. Multani and Rofellos, the two most prominent earth sorcerers and diplomats, had taught her the Cubtarkian secrets of magic; she in turn, taught them all the secrets of Darynia she knew and water magic that would rival even Ertai's. Even so, with all that behind her, a small flame of instinctive hatred ignited within her heart and flared up in a twisting spiral, contorting her once pure nature to that of a savage desiring revenge. Her tail ignited with blue flame and her fur turned forest green. Completely camouflaged, only her tail glowed, which hovered like a Cubtark faerie. She made graceful leaps through each familiar tree until she reached the edge of the village. Smirking, sinister cat warriors gave flirtatious females winks as they passed and flashed their teeth, an ancient cat warrior mating ritual. Purrami noticed one warrior nervously twitching as he entered a secluded spot in the forest from the village. In order to better see what he was doing, Purrami bounded back up to the treetops and leapt to a tree that was near him. As Purrami went undetected, the warrior brought out a small armband of the Darynian cat warrior tribe with light still glowing from the runes on it. She looked at her own armband and it glowed one hundred times brighter than his, however, it annoyed her beyond belief that an ally of that horrible force had magic that powerful in his hand. The warrior slid the band on his arm, sat down in front of a towering pine, and began the chant, "Kurutta shirutto korinari tobikarii...Darynia ni ikimasu."  
  
The words flowed into the air, whirling with the breeze and Purrami knew that this particular chant was done by a Priest. The runic curvatures of the armbands glowed feverishly and created both cats' furs to turn blue. The Priest/warrior's fur evolved into a black fur as he went into meditation. Purrami kept her fur blue and watched the still warrior for hours. She occasionally switched trees so as not to be detected. He awoke from the trance suddenly and made sharp, awkward, yet familiar motions with his hands. Eight cords of firewood appeared in front of him and his fur flamed his original red. Purrami guessed this was due to his extensive use of magic all day. Any cat warrior who expends that much sorcery energy in a day, cannot maintain any fake fur color. Another quick spell bumbled off his lips and the cords began to hover in midair. This created an easy way to transport all the firewood at once to the village. Only twice during his walks back and forth for each cord did he look in the general vicinity of Purrami. As soon as he left, carrying the seventh cord back to the village, Purrami noticed the glowing armband was hidden beneath his cloak and vestments. Purrami's band stopped glowing soon after his footprints in the grass had bounced back from the pressure put on them. 'Blue light? Was he a Darynian Priest or a Sorcerer? No.... He can't be.... All of my tribe was killed.' Purrami's train of thought was interrupted when she noticed a small glint amongst the leaves on the ground. She climbed to the lowest branch of the tree and leapt for it. Unfortunately, when she landed her forepaw was in a strange angle. She cursed her luck as her main fighting wrist had been disabled by a poorly judged leap. Awkwardly, the paw was able to pick up the object and observe it. 'A talisman of the Sh'at'Ashi tribe? Only Darynians and Serra's angels knew of this place.' she pondered. A twig snapping in close distance, made her ears prick up and she instinctively raced up a nearby tree. Unfortunately, the warrior could still see the tip of her tail and knew it wasn't a faerie by its shape. He walked over to pick up the talisman, "You can come out now. I don't bite" he said with a jovial din in his voice. Purrami slid down the tree, slowly and warily, with only the slightest twinge from the injured paw. The warrior backed away in a peaceful gesture as the Darynian princess flicked her ear. His face spoke indifferent, his attitudes and gestures spoke fear. Noticing the obvious intimidation he was experiencing, Purrami curled her tail and bowed as a sign of peace amongst cat warriors. The male warrior returned the polite gesture majestically. "You...are not from here are you?" he inquired. It was Purrami's turn to laugh, "Indeed my stature is not of the ones around here now is it?" Glancing at her outfit, the warrior continued, "Are you not Darynian?" Purrami answered, "And are you not Cubtarkian?" The warrior smiled, "The way you answer a question with a question shows that you are Darynian. However, I am neither Darynian nor Cubtarkian nor Redtail. Hm...how did you twist your wrist? It's dangerous walking around here without a fighting arm." Purrami snuffed hard and then looked for a nine-peaked leaf on the ground. As she found one, she placed it on her wrist, "Ramos forbid...I am never unarmed. Ishna calabrah derlah erthpet." The runic sounds enveloped her wrist in a blue light and the appearance of it being twisted vanished. She drew her Kespar in a defensive warning. The warrior drew a striva, a sword about 4 hands long (usually wielded by minotaurs), and gripped the end poorly. Purrami, with the superior experience of a weapon, easily flipped the striva out of his hands and into hers. She immediately dropped them both on the ground and stepped on them, "Now. You rely too heavily on your magic, you are no fighter to be challenging the likes of me are you? It would be better to learn your basics more before you apply them and grow stronger in your magic before you challenge an unknown warrior yes?" He growled evilly towards her, "Arpes torahn icorat detrach." Purrami purred in amusement, "A spell of withholding. How quaint. Icorat nekara miro alassamich." As she spoke, the warrior saw his own spell fade from existence. He backed behind a tree, "O..o..only Cubtark healers know that spell. You obviously have had training with dryads." Nodding, the Darynian princess found herself interested in teaching this youth. Purrami began chanting a spell which opened a portal to see into the warrior's mind. "Let's see...you're a semi-sorcerer whose powers have gone untainted by Comskuremdason prophetics. Your desire to know more about Darynian magic is outlawed by your people, so you do it out here in secret yes?...hmm what else?...You're 300 years old, apparently you just had your Coming of Age ceremony not too long ago huh?....and you were .. This is indeed obscure...but it seems you were made a Priest because your older brother was already married yes? I am correct am I not?" The stunned cat warrior raised an eyebrow, " Indeed. My name is Icare of the Redtail tribe. I'm the outcast of the warrior class simply because my mother was a Phyrexian slave. I see all the rumors of Darynians' power are true. By the way, the armband you possess, it is highly intricate which means that you were the highest ranking warrior in the tribe." Purrami laughed and bowed, "I see the youth has already studied our history, has he not? Indeed, I am Purrami, Master of Arms, Chieftain of Sorcery, Chancellor of Healing and Interkingdom Diplomat, unbelievable no? My descendance, as you may well know, is from Warrior Mirri of the Legendary Crew of the Uniter, whom you know yes? Furthermore, I am ally to Gerrard XIV and sworn destroyer of the Comskuremdason Alliance, whom I presume you know all too well yes?" Finishing her description, her fur faded green once more as she prepared to vanish amongst the trees again. Before she could, he grabbed her wrist and pointed to the village, "Please. Won't you come with me and stay the night? I'm sure that you will blend in easily." She snarled at his grabbing her wrist but contemplated the returns if she visited the village, 'I would know who lives where, which are truly pure, where the Phyrexians attack from, and how to move the village so I may reclaim this land for Darynia.' She lowered her leg and relaxed, her fur turning pure midnight black, the sign of a well trained warrior, to prevent any suspicious peeks at her. He started ahead of her, leading her to the main street. They emerged from the edge of the woods to come upon Juncu Street; this was the street most used by everyone. Yearly Dawn decorations flapped in the wind and small statues of Gerrard, Orim, Tahngarth, and Squee lined the street. Red ribbons lined the Sacred Fountain of Urza, which still existed in the same place as it did ten years ago. On its marble steps, small statuettes of Multani, Urza, Rayne, Ertai, and Serra glittered dully in the rising moonlight. Four guards stood at the peaks of the fountain in order to make sure only healers and artificers (magic item creators) could use the water. "Evening Icare, how did you manage to hire a warrior to protect you?" Purrami raised an eyebrow and turned in the direction of the voice, "Madam, I am not his guardian, rather a friend of his. I would suggest, Celestia, that you not judge too swiftly." Icare whispered, "I didn't know you could change your dialect that fast...anyway Celestia is known to pick fights and usually wins them all." Celestia purred, "I judge whom I please and five Fahrens says I can defeat you at anything." Purrami looked at Icare, "Is this woman serious?" Icare was already nodding his head. Purrami smiled and pulled out a bag, "Well one thousand Fahrens says you can't." Purrami placed it on the ground and backed away from it. By this time the entire village was either looking out the windows to see what was going on, or lining the streets. Murmurs from the crowd saying, "One thousand? No one in our entire village has ever seen one thousand fahrens all together before." Celestia excitedly hopped back and forth on one foot, "Very well. Since you have made your wager and it was higher than mine, you choose the match." Purrami thought hard for a minute, "I realize that I have many more fahrens than you possess, therefore you shall choose the match. I have many more where that bag came from so I am under no pressure." The entire village became silent and now the males were staring directly at Purrami herself. The Chief by this time, emerged from his hut and watched over them. Celestia grinned, "Since everyone here knows I am the Chieftain of Sorcery, I choose a battle of the Forbidden Magic." A low roar waved through the streets, but Icare was grinning easily, "Are you sure you won't reconsider Celestia? Your choice of battle is rather odd for not knowing your opponent." He whispered to Purrami, "The 'Forbidden Magic' is Darynian magic." Purrami smiled and cracked her knuckles, "Well now. I completely and fully accept your challenge. You may begin." Celestia stared at her stunned, Purrami had called her bluff. However, Celestia started anyway, "Id sarat nibotchi karakakakutane." Purrami replied, "Soo chou ikarinaidatchi karakaka." The two balls of flame exploded into each other in the air and the embers whipped up into a whirlwind of flames which engulfed Celestia. By the time the whirlwind dissipated, Celestia was on the ground breathing heavily. Purrami snorted, "All that hype about being the Chieftain of Sorcery and you couldn't even counterspell a FlameWhirl. Here's your five fahrens and here's two hundred of mine. Take those and use them to buy lessons in magic." Celestia snarled, "Tributto serra niditachi yo." Purrami became furious, "How dare you use Serra's name in a Darynian spell! That's utter blasphemy! Caratutto Niditachi ikenaiyo." Purrami dissipated the spell and immediately prayed, "Serra she did not mean it. She had no idea what she was chanting, please forgive her." Purrami then turned and slapped Celestia on the side of the head. "Don't you EVER jeopardize these people's lives again. That spell was an area decimation spell if you did not understand it." Purrami then stood to see the Chief standing in front of her. "Take her to the Fountain to be executed tomorrow. She knows too much magic to be one of us." 


End file.
